A compiler for a parallel machine converts source code into machine code (e.g., an image) for configuring (e.g., programming) the parallel machine. The machine code can implement a finite state machine on the parallel machine. One stage of the process of converting the source code into machine code includes forming a netlist. A netlist describes the connectivity between instances of the hardware elements of the parallel machine. The netlist can describe connections between the hardware elements such that the hardware elements implement the functionality of the source code.